Star on Ice (Yuri on Ice) - Season 1
by Netheria Projects
Summary: Everyone is born to make history. Ice Skating is one of the most loved sports during the olympics, together Star and Dia dance on ice together to reach the top along with the World Champion, Nicolas Morgenstar and his coach, Aaron Fairchild. These ice skaters won't stop at nothing until they reach the top. Status of Story: Hiatus
1. Yuri on Ice - Bios

**Main Characters**

\- Star Northwind  
Race: Asian  
Gender: Female  
Skin Tone: Olive  
Age: 16  
Birthday: December 11th  
Hair Color: Brown Hair  
Eye Color: Brown Eyes  
〜1st place Junior Division〜

\- Crysta Monroe  
Race: Asian  
Gender: Female  
Skin Tone: Olive  
Age: 36  
Birthday: August 15th  
Hair Color: Brown  
Eye Color: Crystal Blue  
〜Star's Coach and Aunt, Wife to Arthur, Mother to Rey and Akira〜

\- Rey Monroe  
Race: Asian-American  
Gender: Male  
Skin Tone: Olive  
Age: 10  
Birthday: July 8th  
Hair Color: Brown Hair  
Eye Color: Brown Eyes  
〜Son to Arthur and Crysta, Brother to Akira〜

\- Akira Monroe  
Race: Asian-American  
Gender: Male  
Skin Tone: Fair  
Age: 5  
Birthday: September 16th  
Hair Color: Blonde hair  
Eye Color: Blue Eyes  
〜Son to Arthur and Crysta, Brother to Rey〜

\- Dia Monroe  
Race: White  
Gender: Female  
Skin Tone: Fair  
Age: 16  
Birthday: May 31st  
Hair Color: Blonde  
Eye Color: Blue Eyes  
〜1st runner up junior division and 1st in Doubles Divisions (Partner was Raven), Sister to Arthur〜

\- Arthur Monroe  
Race: White  
Gender: Male  
Skin Tone: Fair  
Age: 37  
Birthday: September 5th  
Hair Color: Blonde Hair  
Eye Color: Blue Eyes  
〜Dia's Coach, Husband to Crysta, Father to Rey and Akira, Brother to Dia〜

\- Nicolas Morgenstar  
Race: Asian  
Gender: Male  
Skin Tone: Olive-Tan  
Age: 18  
Birthday: June 6th  
Hair Color: Black Hair  
Eye Color: Blue Eyes  
〜World Champion, Aaron's Boyfriend〜

\- Aaron Fairchild  
Race: White  
Gender: Male  
Skin Tone: Fair  
Age: 24  
Birthday: March 13th  
Hair Color: Brown Hair  
Eye Color: Brown Eyes  
〜Nico's Coach and boyfriend〜

 **Sub Main Characters**

\- Raven Lee  
Race: Asian  
Gender: Male  
Skin Tone: Ivory  
Age: 17  
Birthday: October 21st  
Hair Color: Black Hair  
Eye Color: Blue Eyes  
〜1st in pairs division. (Partner was Dia)〜

\- Kaylee James  
Race: Latino  
Gender: Female  
Skin Tone: Tan  
Age: 30  
Birthday: July 20th  
Hair Color: Black Hair  
Eye Color: Blue Eyes  
〜Raven's Coach〜

\- William Harlow  
Race: White  
Gender: Male  
Skin Tone: Light  
Age: 19  
Birthday: August 21st  
Hair Color: Blonde hair  
Eye Color: Blue Eyes  
〜1st runner up for world champion〜

\- Vanessa Anderson  
Race: White  
Gender: Female  
Skin Tone: Pale  
Age: 35  
Birthday: December 4th  
Hair Color: Black Hair  
Eye Color: Dark Gray Eyes  
〜William's Coach〜

\- Bailey Thompson  
Race: White  
Gender: Female  
Skin Tone: Ivory  
Age: 19  
Birthday: August 23rd  
Hair Color: Black Hair  
Eye Color: Gray Eyes  
〜1st runner up for female world champions〜

\- Kaiden Forelen  
Race: Hawaiian  
Gender: Male  
Skin Tone: Tan  
Age: 33  
Birthday: August 23rd  
Hair Color: Brown Hair  
Eye Color: Brown Eyes  
〜Bailey's Coach〜

 **Star Characters**

\- Yuri Katsuki  
Race: Asian  
Gender: Male  
Skin Tone: Olive  
Age: 25  
Birthday: November 29th  
Hair Color: Black Hair  
Eye Color: Brown Eyes  
〜Husband to Victor〜

\- Victor Nikiforov  
Race: White  
Gender: Male  
Skin Tone: Pale  
Age: 28  
Birthday: December 25th  
Hair Color: Silver/Blonde Hair  
Eye Color: Blue Eyes  
〜Husband to Yuri


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - Star**

"Form!" My instructor yells and I tumble to the ground trying to do a quadruple toe loop. Yuri and Victor sigh and skated over to me and said to Crysta, "She shouldn't be doing a Quadruple toe loop." I stood up and brushed myself off. "I can do it." I said and Dia flies at me on her skates and we spin off into a wall. "Skyyy!" She chimes and Victor and Yuri look at me and her. "Honestly those two are very talented." Victor smiles and pinches Yuri, "They might be even better than you Yuuuuri!" Yuri grunts and smiles at his husband and pats his head and they skate off with each other. I sighed and Dia looked at me and pulls out her phone, "Look. Nico was skating this morning and he received a world record score!" She shows me his routine and I blinked, "Honestly. He is so young!" Dia looked at me and blinked, "He is 18…" Victor placed his hand on my shoulder and said, "He reminds me of Yuri… his manager reminds me of myself. Aaron was a world champion I think…" he stood up and tapped his chin and Yuri wrapped his arms around Victor. "Hey Victor?" Yuri said and Victor pokes Yuri's nose, "What?" Yuri looked at him and shrugged, "Oh nothing…" Victor blinks and shrugged and he skated away and did a routine. Yuri smiles and watched his husband and Dia just gawks at her phone. I looked over and she was staring at a performance of Nico's previous performance. "It's like you're in love with him." Dia looked at me and said, "You must be joking. He would kill me if I ever did." I raised an eyebrow, "Arthur or Nico?" Dia laughed and handed me the phone. "The one next to Nico… and maybe someone else besides my brother." I tipped my head, "William and Raven?" I frowned. Yuri and Victor whizz past and slam into Crysta and she huffed. Dia looked at them and then back at me and replied, "Why would I be worried about William? Anyways who the other person that i'm talking about is a secret." I nodded a bit sceptical and Crysta scolds the Yaoi couple. They gulped and bowed. Crysta sighed and she gets a call on her phone and she answered, "Hello? Oh hey darling… a huh… yeah… ok. Sure. Of course." She looks at Dia and said, "Your manager… er brother is outside." She said and put the phone back up to her ear and skated off. "Of course I am being careful…" her voice gets drowned out by the air conditioning. I looked back at Dia who was taking off her skates and Arthur stood next to her and and Crysta was heading over to meet her husband. I skated over and put the guards on my blades and looked at them. Arthur looked at me and smiled before looking at his sister. "Dia… you put your guards on wrong." Dia looked up and said, "You think I don't know that Arthur? I'm not a child." Arthur had his hands pocketed and he looked at his wife and Crysta said, "Where are the kids?" She tipped her head and Arthur looks away, "I left them in the car. I trust that Rey will take care of his brother." Crysta groaned and walked out, "You don't leave children in the car!" She shuts the door and Dia says, "You are the dumbest person in the world that I know sometimes." Arthur looks at her and said, "I am still new to having kids you know!" I huffed, "Your oldest is 10 years you know." He looked at me and said, "Aren't you supposed to be practicing?" I shrugged and he shook his head. Crysta comes back and had Akira on her hip. Rey walked in and Crysta hands Akira to her husband. Arthur looked at his son and Akira begins to cry. Crysta takes him back and looked at us dully, "I just can't get a rest!" She grumbles and Rey sat down and said, "He was fine in the car mom I was paying attention." He looks away and Crysta looked at her son and blinked, "I know but it's like twenty degrees!" Rey looked her, "Mom, the keys were in the car!" Arthur looks at his son, "Please don't argue with you mother!" Rey growls and turns his head away. I just stood there and said, "So… um Rey?" He looks up and raised an eyebrow, "You want to skate?" He grumbles and said, "Sure." He walks to the skate room and comes back with skates and put them on. He walks to the ice and started to skate. I walked back on and took off my guards and trailed after him. He looked angry at first then calmed down. "Honestly." He does a single toe loop and said, "My parents are annoying… they don't respect me." He said and skids to a stop and and I whizz past him and Victor catches my arm and said, "Woah there!" He smiles and Yuri sighed, "Victor I'm gonna head off the ice." He said and skated to the exit and Victor waved to Rey and followed his husband off.

* * *

Crysta looked at me from across the table and said, "You sure are quiet…" I looked at her and blinked, "Hmm?" I tipped my head and she sets down her fork. Crysta sighed and said, "I know you well… something is bothering you." I sighed, "Maybe because I hate seeing people fight? Exceptionally my own aunt." I sighed and Crysta stood up and leaves. She looked kinda panicked and I frowned. "Huh." Rey looks at me and said, "She's been ill these past months even though she seems fine after wards…" he said and swung his legs while Akira patted the table. I sighed, _Probably a virus…_ I then looked at Rey who was eating his pancake and Crysta returns, "Urk." She groaned and Rey looks at her and said, "You ok mom?" Crysta nods and sat down, "So. Rey, how are you?" Arthur comes in from outside and leans down and kissed Crysta's cheek and pats her shoulder. Crysta stood up and pulls him out of the kitchen and Dia looked at me and shrugs.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Dia**

I watch everyone eat and I sigh. My phone buzzes and I check the notification. "Guys I'm gonna go out on a walk. I'll be back in a bit." I get up and quickly put on a coat with a scarf. I walk outside of the house and I remembered that I had to walk Roxy. I quickly walk back inside and I grab one of the leashes and I go up to my room to find a female doberman in there laying down. "Roxy come on girl time to go on a walk." Roxy quickly jumps up and I put her leash on. We walk outside and I pull up my phone and I go to the contacts to call. The phone rings before a male voice picks up. "Congrats Raven." I hear a slight chuckle on the other side as Roxy starts barking. "Well thanks Dia but aren't you risking it right now?" I laugh and I calm Roxy down. "Hmm I don't think so since I'm outside walking Roxy right now. How's Jax doing?" There was a slight delay with the response as I wait. "He's doing fine, but he is currently sleeping." I stop at one of the benches to sit down. "And you aren't sleeping for what reason?" The cold nips at my ears slightly but it doesn't really bother me. "I'm about to go in for practice right now." I glance around and it was very bright this morning. "Well my condolences for your late practice. I hope you won't lose too much sleep." There was slight laughter on the other end as I get back up to start walking again. We talk for a bit but I stop talking when I see two familiar figures. "Uhh Raven I've got to go!" I quickly end the call as the two figures walk up to me. "Now what are you doing out here Dia?" I smiled and quickly put my phone away. "Just walking Roxy and trying to get some fresh air. How is the legendary Nico and his manager doing?" They both slightly laugh. "Legendary yeah right. Anyways who were you talking to as we walked over?" I looked at the both of them and I roll my eyes. "Just a friend. I'm about to head back to the house, are you guys going there too?" They both nod and we start to walk back together.

As we enter the house, Nico pulls me aside as Aaron goes to greet everyone. "Okay spill it." I look confused and he slightly groans. "You looked panicked as we came over and you quickly put your phone away. You are trying to hide something." I smiled softly and tilted my head. "I told you it was just a friend." Nico holds out my phone and sighed. "If I check this. I won't find anything strange right?" I frown and I reach for my phone. "Give it back Nico!" Roxy runs up to my room as I try to grab my phone. "So who is it?" My ears were slightly red as I tried to grab my phone. "What's going on in here?" I noticed my brother and I snatch my phone back. "It's nothing at all!" I storm up to my room.

I fall on my bed and I look at my phone. I find a picture of Raven skating and I watch it for a few seconds before clicking out of it. I put my phone faced down on the bedside table and I lay face down into my pillow. I take a nap while everyone was downstairs. When I wake up there was a knock at my door and my brother opened it. "We've got afternoon practice today." I sighed and I pushed my brother out of my room to get dressed. I quickly put on a pair of black warm leggings and a sweatshirt. I tie my hair up and I run downstairs I grab my boots and I look at Arthur. "Let's get going already." My brother nods and we head over to the the skating rink. "Are any of the others going to be there?" My brother sighed and focused driving. "No but Nico and Aaron will be. You will also need to manage your pairs skating as well as singles. Your partner will be coming over here soon so you two can practice your new routine." I looked shocked at what my brother said. "Really?" My brother nods and continues driving.

When we get into the ice rink I quickly switch into my skates excited. I quickly hop onto the ice to skate around. "Okay Dia start practicing the movements on the program." I skate around a bit and I noticed Aaron and Nico walking in. I quickly take off on my right foot and I spin three times before landing back on my right foot. _Let's go a triple toe loop!_ I quickly go into my next movement a triple Salchow. I start on the back inside edge and I make three rotations before landing on the back outside edge of my left foot and I swing my right leg out. I do a few luts and a flips before I end with a biellmann spin and finished with a sit spin. I skate over to my brother and the others. "So how was it?" Nico looks at Aaron and opens his mouth but Aaron cuts him off and said, "Your left foot lagged on the triple toe loop. You seem to lean a bit too far to the right on lands and seems to wobble a bit. Try to do single loops for practice and ease up into a triple." He said and Nico sighed and grabbed his boyfriend and slaps his face, "That was a bit harsh." I laughed and look at them. "It's perfectly fine Nico. I don't expect to be perfect. Remember I started out in pairs and not singles." Nico crosses his arms and said, "Singles should of been your starting point… you are going to be so behind…" he stretches and said, "I can show you my a bit of my routine if you want." I nod and step out of the rink. "I never said I was gonna give up without a fight. I just have to practice more." Nico puts on his skates and hands Aaron the guards and he eases into the ice and looks at me and said, "Ok so watch carefully on the toe loops ok? I'll do three of them." He skates around and picks up speed and used his right foot and ice picks the ice and takes off and lands on his right foot and does two more in a row and then slides to a stop, "You need a firm swing when you ice pick ok?" He said and Aaron shakes his head, "He is a bad teacher…" I slightly chuckle and I check the time. "So Arthur when is Raven getting here?" Arthur looks at me confused but sighed. "Um in three days." Nico looks over at me curiously and pulls me into the ice rink away from our managers. "Seriously. Are you and Raven dating?" He raised an eyebrow and looked at me. I looked shocked and smiled. "I have no clue what you are talking about!" Nico looked at me and growls, "Are you or are you not?" He says and narrowed his blue eyes. I continue smiling and laugh, "You should know my brother's rules by now…. I can't date." I started to skate away trying to not let my emotions get ahead of me. I turn slightly back and smile. "Please can we just drop it Nico?" He opens his mouth but a blond hair male walked over and tackled Nico to the ground and said, "Hey Nico. Listen up! I'm going to take you down this year! I can't believe you still are reigning champion! It's a disgrace that you are the world champion!" Nico looked at me and throws him off, "William, it doesn't matter what age you are. It depends on your heart and your honor. Mmkay?" He stood up and I said, "You guys have fun talking. I'm probably gonna stop for today… School starts back tomorrow. So fun times." I skate off the rink and I put the guards on my skates. Nico and Willam come off the ice and they walk off with each other. I sighed and put my skates away in my bag and my brother looks at me. "Is something the matter?" I look over and frown, "Drop it Arthur." I walk outside and I pull out my phone. I pull up a few pictures and I smile softly. "I can't wait till you're here."

When Arthur and I get home in the late afternoon, and we both take our shoes off at the entryway. "Welcome home guys how was practice?" Crysta walks over to us and smiled. "It went well except a few movements." I nod to Arthur's comment and I pull my hair out of a ponytail. Crysta comes up and hugs me, "Aww my cute little sister in law shouldn't get too upset about it. You just need to continue practicing." I nod and I put my stuff down. I yawn tiredly and laid down on the couch. Suddenly a large weight sits on my leg and I look up. "Akira and Rey get off me!" They laugh at me and poke me. "Gah my two nephews need to get off! Brother get your children off of me!" Crysta and Arthur both laugh and look at their sons. "Okay you two leave your aunt alone." Crysta swats her children off of me and I sigh. "I'm too young to be an aunt!" I scream into a pillow and then Star sits on me. I swat her off and look at them all. "Get off of me losers!" Everyone laughs and I sigh "It's time for dinner everyone." I nod and set the table with Star. The doorbell rings and I go over to open it. I see Nico and Aaron and I welcome them in. "You guys are just in time for dinner."


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - Star**

Nico walks over and sits down and stretched, "I swear this hobo doesn't let me rest." He points at Aaron and Dia sat down at the table. "Well, if you want to get better, you have to practice." Aaron said calmly and Nico glares at his boyfriend, "Says the guy who slacked when he was ice skating!" They look away from each other and I blinked, "Did you guys fight recently?" They looked at me and Nico said, "No… it's just our horrible relationship at the moment." He stood up and Aaron pulls him back down and smiles, "Nico is just tired from the plane ride ok? It happens when ever he goes on planes, it's perfectly normal…" He looks at Nico, "Right?" Nico grunts and nods, "Yeah, sure." Nico placed his head on his hand and sighed, "So Crysta? When is your child due?" Crysta's fork falls to the ground and stares at him, "How did you know?" Nico sighed, "Dunno, I just pick up on these things I guess, Emily has a child due in a few months." He yawns and looked at Arthur, "You guys must be happy." Arthur was munching on a piece of lettuce and nods, "Yeah…" He sighed and looked at Nico, "Third child… this is kinda scary." Aaron pats Arthur's shoulder, "Well! You signed up for this when you got married!" Arthur looks at Aaron and huffed, "Thanks for telling me… sheesh, Aaron you kinda act like Rey sometimes." Aaron coughed and looks at him, "Excuse you?" Nico grins, "Finally someone agrees!" Aaron turns his head and looks at Nico and says, "Since when did you say I act like Rey?" Nico waved his hand and said, "I meant you act like a child." Aaron huffed and shoved a piece of steak into his mouth and munched. Rey stood up and leaves from the table and Akira toddles after him. Crysta looks at her children as they leaved and wiped her mouth and stood up and says, "I'll be right back. Excuse me." She says and follows her children. Arthur sighed, "Rey has been a bit moody since we came here… it doesn't help that he just heard about his new sibling I guess…" Nico gulps, "Sorry about that." He turns and looks at Aaron and says, "It wasn't my move to say anything about that." I sighed, "It's all said and done Nico… let it go." Dia blinks her eyes and said, "I could babysit them anytime, if Star is around to help me." I nodded and Nico taps the table. "I am sure I could too, but I am kinda busy this month with worlds coming up." He leans back and said, "I have connections with Victor and Yuri also, I am sure they would love to baby sit." Nico jumps when his phone goes off and he looks at it and groans, "I have to go. Thanks for the dinner I'll talk with you guys later ok?" He stood up and puts on his coat and Aaron follows him out.

* * *

Rey looked at me and says, "What is it?" I sat down next to him and said, "You left during dinner, is something bothering you?" Rey raised his eyebrow, "Nothing is bothering me. Why?" I sighed, "Come on Rey, I have known you for my whole entire life, I know something is bothering you." Dia comes over with Akira on her hip and smiles. "Look Rey, your brother made you a flower!" Akira hands it to Rey and he smiles, "It's adorable Akira, thanks!" He leans up and kissed Akira's cheek and Akira pats Rey's head. Rey looked at his brother and blinks, "Uh…" Akira bats his eyes and Rey takes Akira from his aunt and they walk outside together on the deck and I looked at Dia and said, "You handle kids well." Dia smiles and said, "Well they are my nephews." I nodded, "Still, you always had a way with kids, it's really amazing." She sat down next to me and Crysta walked in and sighed, "Rey didn't take the news all that well if you wanted to know." She said and sat down across from us and Arthur comes into the room and sat down next to her and wrapped his arm around Crysta. "He didn't take Akira's news all that well either you know Crysta." He said and kissed her cheek, "I am sure he will adapt to this like last time." Crysta nods and leans on him and sighed, "Rey is one of those kids who really hates change." Crysta says and her kids come back in. Rey looks at his mom and huffed before leaving to his room. "Rey Dilan Monroe! Get back here and apologise to your mother!" Arthur scolds and Rey pokes his head back and says, "I'm sorry." He walks back up stairs. Crysta sighed and shook her head and said, "It's fine…" Arthur looks at his wife and said, "You should stand up for yourself you know." Crysta yawns and mummers, "No it's totally fine." She closed her eyes and Arthur laid her head on his lap and looked at us, "You should be heading to bed also you two." I shrugged, "It's like nine, it's not that late." Arthur looked at us and said, "Bed. _Now…_ you both have school in the morning so get your butts to bed." Dia stood up and grabbed me and hauled me to bed.

* * *

"So the product of a and b times the sum of 3x equals twenty is?" The teacher asked the class and I sighed, "I hate math…" I muttered and Dia places her pencil down and shrugged, "It's not that bad." I looked at her and she smiles while raising her hand and answered the question perfectly." The bell rang and we exited the room. Nicolas was waiting for us and was flocked by a few girls wanting his autograph. "Uh why are you here?" Dia looked at Nico and he waved off his fans and said, "Because…" we walked down the halls and Nico said, "More like Aaron said that I needed a break." He puts his messenger bag over his shoulder and pocketed his hands. We walked down the hallway and a bird flies into Nico's face and Nico gags, "What the!" He waved his arms around and the black parrot flies back to a brown haired male in the distance. Nico scowls at him and said, "Aaron, why are you here with my bird?" Aaron walks over and smiles, "Because I wanted to see you!" Nico looked at his parrot on Aaron's shoulder and said, "Hugo, come here." His bird flaps his wings and lands on Nico's arm and said, " _Squawk coming here."_ Nico pet's Hugo's head and Hugo nuzzled him back. "Aaron, why are you here by the way?" Nico asked his coach and Aaron shrugged as a black bird pops from behind his back and climbed it's way to his shoulder and flies over to Nico. Aaron sighed, "Harlequin…" Harlequin chirps and Hugo says, " _Harlequin is being a bad bird."_ Nico looks at his bird and Harlequin chirps to Hugo. Nico grunts as Hugo tightened his grip and Dia looked at Hugo as his flares his wings and Harlequin chips back and Hugo darts at Harlequin and the two birds zoom around in the air and they both land on Aaron's head and Nico rubbed his arms and hissed, "Control your bird." He says to Aaron and his boyfriend shrugs, "You said it would be a good idea to get Harlequin." Aaron says and pocketed his hands and we walked down the hall.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - Dia**

I pull up my phone when lunch arrives. I sit down with Nico and Star. My phone buzzes and I looked down at it. " _Heading on a plane now._ " I quietly smile and reply back. " _Can't wait to see you down here! Are you going to be joining us at school too?_ " Star and Nico watch me confused but I didn't notice them. " _Hmm, yeah as a exchange student for now._ " I about drop my phone as I smile. "Okay there is seriously something wrong with you." I look over at Star and laughed. "You wish! Anyways I have to go do something now." I quickly get up and I put my stuff away and head off.

I walk around the quiet halls away from everything as I think. "I can't wait!" I look out the windows and sigh. "Wait for what? Raven?" I turn around and Nico stands behind me. "What do you mean?" Nico tips his head and placed his hand on his hip and said, "Come on, I know you and Raven like each other." He paused and pets his bird, " _Squawk! Love sick kid."_ Nico smiles at Hugo and nods, "The bird is right." I roll my eyes and calm down. "You are still thinking that?" I look away and Nico moves in front of me with my phone which was turned on. Nico looks down and smiles, "Yeah nice text messages, 'Can't wait to see you down here!' mmhm…" He looked at me with his blue eyes and smiles, "Point proven, you always leave whenever your text your boyfriend." he says and hands me back my phone. I quickly look away frowning. "So what? Are you going to tell my brother?" Nico shook his head, "I know how your brother is, I won't." He said and Aaron honks the car horn while driving up and Nico walks over and said, "I have some voice acting, see you soon." He said and climbs into the passenger seat and drives away. I watch them leave and I go back on for the rest of class.

When school ends a few people surround me. "So Dia are you free tomorrow?" I stare at them uncertain. "I'll be busy tomorrow, I'm visiting a friend and then I have practice." The guys looked sad and the girls cheered. "Tell them off Dia!" I waved and quickly ran to the car with Star. I lay down in the driver's seat and I look at Star. "That was miserable." Star laughs and looks over at me, "What do you mean?" She says. "Having your life out in the open and to know you're semi popular isn't fun." Star snorts, "I have the same things you have your know." Her phone rings and she pulls it out, "Hello? Yeah… hi Arthur. Yeah I can come over and help Crysta." I glance over curiously, "Did something happen?" Star sighed and puts her phone away, "Crysta feels ill. I better go. You want to come or stay here?" I softly laugh, "How else are you gonna get home if I don't drive? Since this is my car." I turn the key in and I drive us home.

When we get home I stop in the driveway and look at Star. "Go on in first, I need to get something out of the car." Star jumps out and shuts the door and disappears into the house. Arthur was at the window and watched me before Star looked at him and they disappear from the window. I rest my head on the steering wheel and sighed quietly. I look over the back of my seat and I grabbed my backpack and pulled it into the passenger seat. I put my backpack on and I get out and walk inside. I place my bag on the couch as I walk in. "How is Crysta?" Star ran downstairs and was holding Akira, who was crying, and placed him in my arms and runs into the kitchen and comes back with a washcloth and runs upstairs. Rey looked at me and sighed, "Mom is puking her face out." He looks back at his phone and Arthur walks in from the kitchen and sighed. "Arthur do you want me to take the boys out while you deal with Crysta?" I glanced over at my brother. Arthur looked at me and rubbed the back of his neck and says, "Yeah sure. I am sure Star can help out Crysta." I hear a yell and Star runs back downstairs and grabs Arthur and they go back up to the bathroom. I sighed and looked at the two. "Okay first off I'll get you two some ice cream then we'll stop by the rink cause I need to practice a bit." Rey huffs and looks at me, "I hate skating rinks you know." He looks away and Akira cries, "Mommy!" He bawls and I hug Akira. "It's okay darling your mother will be fine. Rey I never said you had to skate and you aren't staying in the car alone." Rey looked at me and narrowed his eyes, "I am ten!" He stood up and pockets his phone and begins to walk away. I waited for awhile and Rey comes back a bit pale and said, "Yeah I am coming along with you two." He said and walks outside. I softly chuckle and I look at Akira. "Darling go follow your brother to the car and he'll get your seat fixed up for you." Akira hobbles down and jumps to open the door and walks outside with his coat in his arm and closes the door behind him. I sighed and walked up to my room to change into something more comfortable and to grab my skate bag. As I walk back downstairs and I look into my brother's room. "Arthur?" Arthur was on his bed and shook his head, "What is it?" I glanced over at my brother and slightly chuckled. "While you deal with the situation here, I'm taking my nephews out for a bit, okay?" Arthur looks at me and says, "Sure… I'm just a bit woozy." He says and Star pokes her head in, "Crysta might have to see a doctor." Arthur looked at me and sighed, "Ok." He looks back at me and I smiled. "I'll just leave you guys be now." I quickly walk downstairs and out to the car.

When I get out to the car I put the key in and turn the heat on. "So do you guys want ice cream or hot chocolate?" Rey looked at me, "I don't care for sweets." He said and looked at me. Akira looked at me from his car seat and said, "Eye Cream!" I laughed softly and I looked at the road. "Really weren't you the one who devoured the sweets last time…. Except the jello of course." Rey scowls, "Because my mom would be furious if I didn't eat any dessert! You know how she is when she is pregnant!" Rey looked out the window and Akira bats his arm and Rey looks at his brother and smiles. I stop somewhere real quick and I grab three drinks of hot chocolate and two ice cream cones and I hand them each an ice cream and hot chocolate. "Is there anything else that you guys need?" Rey looked at me and huffed, "You wasted money." I look over at Rey and sighed. "Then give it to your brother. Is there something that you want or no? Otherwise we're heading to the rink." Rey looked at me and snorts, "Take me home." Akira had ice cream all over his face. I sighed and looked over. "No can do bucko." Rey looked at me upset. "Fine, I'll walk home then." Akira looked at his brother and began to cry. "Rey your going to upset your brother." I said to Rey and he looked back at me, "That's not my problem now is it?" I smile softly and click the locks. "Well now good thing I have the child lock and the doors are locked." Rey growls and crossed his arms. Akira whines and Rey looked at his brother and says, "Shut up Akira!" I quietly keep on driving till we reach the ice rink.

When I stop the car I look at them both and frown. "Get along you two." Rey looked at me and said, "I am doing nothing!" He looks at me with his brown eyes and Akira smiles at me, "Rey is bweing nice!" He pats Rey's arm and Rey smiles at him. I sigh and grab my skating bag. I get out and open Akira's and I get him out of his booster seat. "Crawl over Rey." Rey looked at me like: are you kidding me? He gets out and pockets, "Come on Akira." he said and Akira wiggles free and trots after him. I sighed and locked the car and walked after them.

Once we got inside I put on my skates and Rey sat down with Akira in his lap. I stepped onto the ice and started picking up speed and performed my routine. I hummed to the music and did a double toe loop, followed by a triple salchow. I thought about Nicolas' routine and hummed to my tune and I dimly heard Rey shout and Akira waved his arms and I looked at them. I stopped and said, "What?" They looked at me and stuck their tongues out. I slightly mutter myself. _Such brats sometimes._ I continue with my routine but I decide to try something new. I wasn't going to do something major but not too extreme. I take off from the left outer edge and I jump and spin in the air counterclockwise. I try to make a 2.5 rotation but my landing didn't hit and my back hits the wall and I fall. I slightly hiss while breathing. "Aunt Dia!" I get back up carefully and skate over to them. "I'm perfectly fine guys. None of you are allowed to tell anyone that this has happened." I get out of the rink slightly in pain but I shake it off. I quickly put the guards on my skates on and I slip into shoes and we leave the rink.

When we get home my back was hurting quite a bit. Arthur looked at me a bit oddly but he walks over to Crysta who was on the couch a bit pale. "How are you Crysta?" She looks at me and smiles, "Just Fine… I will be alright if I just sleep." better in a bit." Rey and Akira sit down together and I smile. "I'll be going to bed for the night." They all glance at me as I walk up the stairs. When I get to my room I lock the door and I lay down.

* * *

I wake up the next morning tiredly and glance around. There was quite a bit of noise downstairs today. I quickly change into a long sleeved back shirt and I put a white vest on with white jeans. I grab some black boots and I make my way downstairs. I ignored the pain as I looked around. I noticed everyone was in the living room and I noticed two familiar people. I rush over and hug them. "Raven! Kaylee! You guys are here!" I quickly let go due to the pain of in my back and shoulders. I smile softly at the two and they laugh. Kaylee returned a smile and pats me on the back. "Glad you missed us. You have been a great partner for my skating and I hope you'll continue it." I smile as she pats my back softly and hold my hand out to Raven. "Well are you gonna shake my hand or not Raven?" He laughed and shook my hand. "Good to see you again Dia." I nod and we all eat together. When it gets time for school Nico drags Star off and I laugh. "You coming with us Raven?" He looks over and nods. "Mmkay then you are coming with me." I grab my bag painfully and walk out the door. I get in my car and I put the keys in and turned it on. Raven gets in and smiled. "Missed you." I looked over and laughed, "You too dork." He laughs back and pretends to be a bit hurt. "Glad to have you back though." I smiled and I started to drive.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 - Star**

Nico looked at me and said, "Aaron could you like hurry up?!" Aaron looked at him from the driver's seat and said, "Sheesh. What got you in a hurry?" Nico made a tsking noise and looked at his boyfriend, "Nothing. Just get to school already." Nico said and I shrugged. Aaron sighed and started the car and we went down the neighborhood and turned onto the main streets. Nico taped his finger on the door and he said, "Why is California so busy?" Aaron looked at him in the rear view mirror, "It's not as bad as New York you know." Nico huffed, "It sure is!" Aaron turns off the interstate and we soon arrived at the school. We climbed out of the car and Aaron drove off. "Come on." Nico said and we walked together into the school. We stopped by our lockers and talked to a few fans of Nico's and we made our way to the classroom.

* * *

"Alright kids! Sit down and let's take attendance!" He looked at us and nodded, "Is Nicolas Morgenstar here?" Nico looked at the teacher and snorts, "Uh right here!" The teacher looked at him and smiled, "Sorry, couldn't see you behind William." Nico looked stunned, "Star? Am I that short?" I smiled, "Yes, yes you are." Nico snorts again, "Says the five foot two." I looked at him and pushed him, "You are so short you have to stand on your toes to kiss your boyfriend." Nico whistled, "That hurts." He said and the teacher yells, "Hey! Shhhhhh!" Nico sighed and took down the notes.

* * *

The bell rings and we exited the room and Nico looked at Dia who ran into him, m"Um… Class is over Dia…" Dia looked flustered, "Sorry. Yeah I know… er!" Nico blinks, "You and Raven…" he said and walks past her and I smiled and shrugged as I walked out of the classroom past her.

* * *

"Star!" Crysta yells and I ran into her bedroom and I looked at her, "What is it?" I asked and she looked at me a bit pained, "Could you get my phone over there… I need to call Arthur." I rushed over and handed her phone to her and she calls her husband. I leave the room and I run into Dia. "Ow…" I rubbed my head and she looks at me, "What is going on with Crysta?" I sighed, "Dunno might be off of her sickness the other day." Dia runs into Crysta's room and I waited. Dia come out and said, "I am going to drive her to the hospital." I paced and said, "What is going on?" Dia sighed, "It's common around six months. She is getting cramps." I nodded she leads Crysta out, "Hey Raven… I'm gonna be a bit late…" she said into her phone, then Crysta said, "Please watch the kids ok Star?" I nodded and they disappeared. Rey pokes his head out, "I don't remember mom having this bad of a pregnancy when she was carrying Akira." I patted Rey's head and he walks past me to get Akira from his bedroom. He walks back out and Akira patted Rey's cheek. Rey kisses his brother's cheek and Akira giggles and kissed him back. I blinked but didn't say anything and walked downstairs. Rey was behind me and he took his brother outside. I dialed Nico's number and said, "Hey." I looked out the window and watched Akira and Rey. My eyes widened and looked away, "I did not need to see that." Nico comes on the other end, "Hmm? What is it?" I sighed, "Nothing. Just watching my Aunt's kids…" Nico yells, "Aaron! Get your legs off of my- eer! Ok sorry what?" I was red, "Um… should I like call you back?" I stammered and Nico says quickly, "No! It's just Aaron being an idiot!" I hear Aaron say, "Says the guy who can't cook." Nico growls, "Watch it! I make great food!" Aaron huffed, "When I am around helping you!" I hanged up, "Boys…" I stood up and Akira runs in white his brother. "Is mommy super super duper not okay, Star?" I bend down and tried to pick him up but Rey slaps my hands and took him away, "Mine!" I blinked, "Oh ok…" I looked at them and said, "Come on. Let's go to the rink." Rey glared at me, "What is with you and Dia? I hate the rink!" I dragged Rey into the car and we drove off.

* * *

Dia called me and I moved to a side and said, "Yeah?" Dia started talking so fast and I blinked, "What?" Dia said, "Crysta was having labor but they stopped it. I am sure she is fine but if she starts again they won't be able to stall it." I nodded and looked at Rey who was sliding on the ice with Akira. "How are my nephews?" Dia chirps and I smiled, "They seem fine. Why?" Dia giggles, "Oh nothing!" She paused and then says, "If you need me to come over and watch them while you come to hospital I can…" I snorted, "You just want to be with your nephews!" Dia paused and I was sure she was grinning. "Nahhh I just want you to see Crysta." I rolled my eyes, "I can just bring them along with me."


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 - Dia**

I arrive at the ice rink and trade places with Star. When I walk in with my skates I feel a hand drop on my shoulder. "Are we gonna practice finally?" I looked over and nod. Raven hands me a program for the competitions. "A star lift, a twist lift, a lasso lift, a throw triple axel throw jump, and a forward outside death spiral with jumps and spins in between each one…. Great they want to kill me don't they…." I take off my skate guards and I look over. "No words to say?" Raven laughs and looks back, "My condolences Dia." I stick my tongue out and I skate out onto the ice. After starting out with a few spins I skate over to Raven with a smile. "Ready, just watch where you are touching okay?" I smiled softly and clasped my hand with Raven's hands. Raven lifts me up by holding onto my hip and brings me up. I go into the star position and I rest one of my hands on Raven's shoulder but lets go of the hand we had holding each other's hand We stay like this for three seconds and Raven lets me back down on the ice again to continue. We continue doing each lift and throw jump.

When it gets to the time where last one was a death spiral, my back was internally screaming at me. As we get into the position, I look down at the ice that was so close to me now that I was like a feet or two away from it. I get a slight painful expression and I let my hand slip and I fall on the ice and slide into the wall. "Dia!" I glance over with slight blurry vision. "Raven?" He skates over to me and gets down. "What in the world happened?" I tried to move but my back wouldn't let me. "My grip wasn't the best." I hear a door shut and Raven groans, "Look who showed his pretty face." I looked at Raven and he looks at me, "It's Nico." I sighed and I hear Nico's voice, "Dia…" He glanced over and noticed that I was laying on the ice. "This isn't good." Nico was instantly on the ice and Raven and him helped me up and laid me on the bench. I was slightly hissing as I breathed. Nico looked over as Aaron walked in. "Can you call 9-1-1 and Arthur?" Aaron nods and they turn back to me. "Okay this is gonna be really awkward with your guys' relationship." Raven looked up confused. "You know about us?" Nico nod and I frown. "I grabbed her phone which was unlocked." Raven sighed and messed with my hair. He stops when Aaron walks back in and a few people follow him. Then they pick me up and took me to the hospital.

After a long while I wake back up in a hospital room. I looked over and noticed everyone was here. My brother looked furious at me. "How could you?!" Arthur snaps and I looked at him and pursed my lips, "Because!" Arthur growls at me, "Yeah right!" He pockets his hands and his phone rings. He silences it and whittled to his eldest son and pokes his nose, "Rey! How could you! Why didn't you tell me?!" Rey jumps as his dad touched him and he grabs Akira and backs away, "Because Dia told me not to? I am suppose to listen to my elders…" Arthur growls and Crysta pats his shoulder and said, "Come on… let's have her rest." Arthur looked at his sons and dragged them out. Crysta smiled at me and hugged me before leaving. Raven walked in slightly red in the eyes. He had bouquet with him and I smiled. "What are you doing? Did you not get any sleep? Your eyes are red." He walked over and smiled, "I am perfectly fine Dia." I glance over concerned and Raven walks over. "I don't believe you." He sighed and looked at me. "What can I do to prove it to you?" I smiled and motioned him to move closer. As we were a few inches away I quickly kiss Raven and push him back. "You're good now." Raven took a few steps back surprised. "Can you not do that so put in the open where your brother could come back?" I quietly smiled and Arthur walked back in. "We can take you home for now." Arthur glanced over at Raven confused. "What are you doing here?" Raven smiled and looked away, "I just came to see how my partner was. It was my fault for not paying as much attention." Arthur sighed and looked away. "Anyways your manager needs you." Raven nods and walks out. I look over at my brother and I try to sit up. "Thea what are you doing?" I glanced at my brother confused, "Um trying to sit up genius?" Crysta walks in with the boys and Star. "No can do darling not until we leave." I sigh and look over at Star. She stares at me quietly with a weird look on her face. "What's going on with Star?" My friend snorted and gave me another look, "What did I say about, 'don't work yourself so hard' hmm?" Crysta sat down and sighed as Rey walks over and says to me, "Next time I am not keeping silent." I rustle Rey's hair and smiled. "Next time you probably won't find out buddy."

After a long morning of resting I finally got to go home in the afternoon. I glance at everyone but they won't allow me to do anything. I get a text on my phone and I looked at it. I softly smiled and Nico sat down next to me. "You're giddy today." I looked over and a cat jumped on my lap. "Get that devil monstrocity away from me!" I smiled and pet the cat. "Good job Josie now just chase the bad boy away." The cat walks over to Nico and he quickly gets up and runs away from the cat. I smile and hear a knock at the door. I quickly get up and I walk over. I couldn't really raise my arms high due to the brace I had to wear. Star and Nico ran after me as I opened the door Raven and his manager walked in. "Late to the party much?" I reply with a slight joke. Nico sighed and sat back down as Crysta come in with a platter of crackers and she blinks, "Hello…" Crysta looks at them and sets the plater down. Arthur comes in and looks at his wife and then glanced at Raven, "Uh… why are they here?" I sighed and tried to grab my brother's cheek. "Be nice Brother." Arthur looked at them and frowns, "I just asked why they are here." Crysta looked at her husband and pats his arm, "It's fine. I am sure I can get more crackers." Raven looked at Nico and waves, "Hey champ." Nico blinks, "Hey." I walk back to the living room and sit down. I look over at Star and I wave her to come over. "Star!" Star truds over and smiles, "Yes?" I looked over and smiled. "I want to help with things." Star growls, "No. You sit." She shoved me into the couch and stomps to the kitchen. Crysta looked at me and smiles, "Please do sit." I throw one of the pillows into the kitchen upset. "You all are jerks!" I sit down on the couch and Crysta sat down next to me and rubbed my back, "Come on Dia, you know this will be for the best, you need to let yourself heal." I looked away and frowned. "You can't expect me to sit around all day and do nothing! I'm not some helpless child here!" Crysta gave a disappointed look, "I didn't mean you couldn't go out and do things, just wait two days before you go out and about ok?" I get up and frowned. "You are ruining my life _Mother_." I quickly walk up to my room pouting.

Star comes into my room a few minutes later holding spaghetti carbonara and she grins, "Want to test out my cooking?" She sets the plate on my desk. I look away and Roxy curls up next to me. "Not a chance." I lay on my stomach to read a book and I hum some music. Star looked at me and pouted, "It's not _that_ bad!" I laughed and nod. "It is though…. Worse than Arthur's cooking for sure." Star growled, "Oh come on! Your brother isn't a bad cook!" I laughed and looked over. "He is absolutely terrible… The only good thing he can do right is teach skating." Star stared back at me and said, "Ohh I am gonna send this response to your brother! I recorded this whole convo!" she had her phone out and grins, "Sent!" I smiled and looked over. "Go ahead he already knows but I think you are more chipper than normal… do you have a special someone?" Star made a face, "Pffft no." She brushed her hair out of her face and sighed. "Like I'm gonna believe that." I look over and I make a quick smile. Star growls, "Who would you think I like…" She narrowed her eyes at me. "I doubt it would be Raven…. Since you don't really know him…. so maybe the guy who tries to rival Nico yet fails…" Star blushes and she turns her head, "I hate that guy, Nico is nice." I glanced over with a quick smile, "Of course you hate him so much that you're blushing." Star stammers and blushed even more and turned her head away, "I just find him somewhat nice at times." I slyly smile as I look over. "But you hate him?" Star looked at me and nods, "I do!" I stare confused but slowly sighed. "You hate him but you also find him nice…. Doesn't make sense. Anyways I need to get some sleep so leave me alone." Star nods and quickly walks out of my room. I sighed and lay down against my pillow and yawn before falling asleep.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 - Star**

I walked down the stairs and found Ren and Akira sitting on the couch. Rey was flushed red and he stood up and left. Akira looked at me and smiles before jumping off the couch and toddeling after Rey. Arthur pokes his head out of the kitchen and says, "Boys! I have- uh… where did they go?" I shrugged and pointed to the foyer and he sighed, "Gosh Star, you are so scary sometimes, you make the meekest run away." He sets down a mit and gave another sigh and Crysta comes down the stairs and said, "Star, I have your ice skating uniform forms for you- eh… where did my children go of to?" She breaks off and looked around before walking over to Arthur and crossed her arms. "They went to go explore the house again." Arthur says to Crysta and kissed her cheek and strolls back into the kitchen. Crysta looked at me and says, "Could you go find them for me? I am sure Arthur made them a nice meal and I would like to talk to them." I smiled, "Sure!"

I came upon Rey and Akira talking to each other in the foyer and Rey jumps when he sensed I was behind him. Rey turned and looked at me with a flushed face and says, "Hi… c-can I help you?" I leaned down and said, "Were you doing something to your brother?" Rey backs up and says, "NO! He is my brother! Why would I do that to him?" I grinned, "Sure you wouldn't." Akira pipes, "We were just having some time to ourselves, Rey is a nice-" Rey covers his brothers mouth with this hand and picks him up and runs out of the Foyer. "Come on Akira, let's go eat!" Rey screams. I grinned again and followed them out.

Crysta looked at Rey and blinks, "What the heck were you doing?" She pokes his cheek and Rey huffed, "Nothing." He spoons another piece of food into his mouth and munches. Akira looked at his brother and smiles before looking at his mom and says, "Where did dad go?" Crysta looked at Akira and said, "I believe he went out to talk to Aaron and Nico about the upcoming skating shows." She says and looked at me, "You need to practice little lady." Crysta says and I blinked, "I have been, well not this past week but I normally do." Crysta smiles and stood up and took the plates and walked over to the sink to wash them. "Normally is not good enough Star." I stood up and took the rest of the dishes and nudged Crysta away from the sink and said, "And you need to rest Auntie." I smiled at her and she scoffs, "I am not that big!" I grinned, "Sure you aren't." Rey spits so Crysta and I looked at him then he coughed, "I'm just gonna- you know… come on Akira." His brother jumped off the chair and follows him out. Crysta watched her sons leave and looked at me and says, "I guess I am getting a tad big."

* * *

"Star you need to keep your head up high, stop looking at the ice!" Crysta yells and I fixed my head position and flew into a triple toe loop and I hear Dia yell, "I am fine! Let me go Arthur!" I then hear Arthur say, "Says the lady almost in pain this morning!" Crysta then shouts, "Shut up, both of you!" I turned on the ice and leaped across the ice and did a donut spin and stopped and looked at them. They were arguing and I gave a passive look and decided it was time to leave.

"I am sure she is gonna be fine after this week ok?" Crysta said while sitting in the passenger seat and Arthur slammed on the breaks and we jolted forward, "She isn't. The doctor said a week to two weeks. That means it will be two weeks." Dia snorted and looked out the window and I sighed. "Oh hon. I am sure she is gonna be fine if you don't let her do spins and jumps. She needs to ease back into ice skating." Crysta said with a bit of sympathy. Arthur scoffs, "Says you, you are always running around the house and doing heavy lifting. You shouldn't be doing that in your condition." Crysta snaps, "I can do as much as you can. I won't be doing heavy chores when I am around eight months!" Arthur turn his head and looked at his wife, "You are around eight months lady!" Crysta growls and then screams, "ARTHUR Break!" Arthur snaps his head back to the road and yelps. We jolt forward again and Dia yells, "Could you guys stop arguing for like a few seconds? We would be dead right now if Crysta wasn't- you know, just be quiet."

* * *

Rey looked at us when he opened the front door and he blinks, "Uh oh… looks like you guys didn't have a fun time. Um… I made you guys some cookies." We pushed Rey back and walked inside and Akira runs over to us with a plate of cookies and offered them to us. Crysta crouched down and pats her son's head and took one and disappeared upstairs with a sigh. Arthur tossed his blazer onto the chair and he picks up Akira and took one of his cookies and placed it into Akira's mouth and the went to the couch and sat. Akira looked at his dad and lies down on his lap and Arthur closed his eyes and took a nap.

I turned and headed upstairs while Dia went after Rey to talk to him. I hear Crysta in her room and I paused, "Of course, yes I can come over Aaron, I just need you to pick me up. No, I am sure the girls would be fine if I left them here, I do need to talk to you without distractions and- uh huh… yeah I guess. Alright see you then." The door opened and Crysta lowers her phone and looked at me, "Star." I looked at her and said, "Where are you going off to at this time? It's 8:00 past morning." Crysta walked passed me and said, "Nothing of your concern, I just need to talk to another coach who _isn't_ trying to eat my head off." I watched her go down stairs and sighed. I hear Arthur's voice and Crysta responding with a harsh tone and then Akira crying. "This is- just great." I said and turned to my room and walked inside.

* * *

The next morning I woke up to a bark and I looked up and saw my dog on my bed. "Good morning Star!" I yelled as Victor and Yuri drag me out of bed. "We are babysitting you and your family while Arthur and Crysta are off at the hospital getting check ups mmkay?" I blinked a few times and Makkachin barked and Elisah barked in response to his bark. Rey poked his head in and said, "Mr. Victor, the stove is boiling." Victor blinks and runs out of my bedroom and Yuri leaves with his husband. "Elisah?" She looks at me and Makkachin turns and follows his owners out of the room. Elisah jumps onto my bed and lies down and I pet her fur. Dia pokes her head inside and looked at me, "Hey, I need help with Akira, he won't stop crying, I tried getting Rey but he is busy with Victor and Yuri." I dragged myself out of bed and walked over to her room.

Akira was bawling and I sighed, "Akira what is wrong?" The blonde kept crying and I examined him before sighing again, "Akira hon. What is wrong? We can't help you if you don't use your words." Akira shuts his mouth and said, "Rey won't talk to me!" I picked up Akira and brought him downstairs, "Hey Rey, take some time and talk to your little brother will ya?" Rey looked over at me and blinks, "I am busy…" Akira whines and Rey growled before taking Akira from me and hauling him out to the family room. Victor motions me to come into the kitchen and I blinked, "What?" He points to the phone and I picked it up, "Yeah?" I hear a rustle and then Crysta says, "Hey Star? We got a problem…" I panicked, "You aren't having the child now are you?!" Crysta snorted, "No, we got a bigger problem. Nico's rival just came into town and is asking to talk to you." I gave a sigh, "Oh good lord." I rolled my eyes and Dia says, "Hey Star, someone is at the door and it's your lover!" I blushed and hanged up the phone and walked to the door. There was blond haired teen and he waves, "Hey Star, I missed your call sorry about that."


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 - Dia**

I watched as Star left and looked away. I feel two people picking me up and I scream. "Victor Yuri put me down you idiot couple!" Victor cooes, "Aww but you need a hug and oh hey Yuri! Can you bring me those headbands that have pork cutlet bowls on them! I would love to put them on her!" Yuri blinks and shrugs and leaves, he comes back with three headbands and placed on one Victor's head and one on me. Yuri then puts one on himself and took a selfie of us and he hands Victor's phone to him and Victor lets me go. Victor smiles and posts it on his page and I take off the headband. "Delete that post right now or your phone is getting broken." I said and growled. Victor waves his phone and says, "Sorry Mc Shorty but you aren't gonna get my phone, now darling." Yuri looks up and tips his head, "Yeah?" Victor pockets his locked phone and bends down and hugs his dog, "I would like to explore this place, wouldn't you?" Yuri blinks, "Sure I guess, I mean like yeah of course Victor." Makkachin wiggles free and tackles Yuri and licks his face. "Makkachin, get off you big dog." Yuri says and Victor picks up Makkachin and he walks his dog to the couch and I sighed. "I'm going out you two can deal with the siblings." I quickly go upstairs and I get dressed before walking back downstairs. Star was standing at the bottom of the stairs and said, "You aren't going anywhere missy!" William, Star's so called boyfriend looked at me and said, "I heard about your injury, how is it?" I look over and I stick out my tongue. "Not your choice Star… Are you even allowed to have a boyfriend? My brother doesn't allow me to so why are you allowed to?" William and Star looked at each other and blushed, "Um we aren't together." William says and Star nods. I sigh and ruffled my scarf. "Like I'm gonna believe that while you two are blushing." William looked at me and said, "You avoided my question Miss Dia. I expect an answer." He says. I smiled softly and look over. "What was your question again? I was completely toning your voice out." William looked at me and snorted, "I asked how you are doing." He gave me a cross look and Star smiles. "I'm doing fine now I need some fresh air." I replied and walked towards the door. Star grabs my arm and William grabs the other, "Yeah no! If you go we go with you." Star says and William nods. "Um yeah no…. You guys get to watch Akira and Rey. I need alone time to think. Plus I think Victor and Yuri are going to explore." Star snorted, "Uh do you want me to call Crysta? I don't think you want an angry pregnant lady mad at you." Rey and Akira stroll down the stairs and looked at us and blinked, "Uh…" Rey says and tips his head. "Take care of your cousins already Star… Plus she has to deal with my brother so she doesn't need anymore stress." I quickly walk past them and outside.

As I walked outside in the cold weather I slightly shivered a bit. I pull out my phone and I call Raven. After a few rings he picks up. "What's wrong Dia?" I chuckled and yawned. "Nothing much what are you doing right now?" There was a slight pause before he replied. "I was sleeping…" I stop in my tracks and I looked at my watch. "What the heck?! It's around noon now? Why are you still sleeping? You know what I'm coming over and I'm throwing you out of the bed." I hear a slipping noise come from the phone and I laughed. "Uhhh just give me a few minutes." I laughed and hung up. "He's such a troublemaker." I hear my phone dig and I see an address from Raven. "He's staying at one of the fancy apartment complexes?" I shrug it off and I walk over.

As I walk along the street near the apartment complexes I look up surprised. "Fancy much?" I sighed and walked in. I wait in the lobby and Raven walks over to me. He looked like he had rushed to get his clothes on. I walk over and neatened his shirt. "My did you rush, Raven?" He sighed and looked away. He grabs my hand and holds it. "Oh shut it, we don't need to talk about it." I laughed and walked next to Raven. "Cute…. very cute…" He was slightly red as we walked back. I poked him on the cheek and he hit my hand away. "Cute indeed…" I laughed as we walked to his room. As we walk around I sighed. "It's very plain.." I notice the almost white room with contrasting black furniture. Raven laughed and sighed. "Well it's not fun having two homes….." I laughed and looked away. "Then what are you gonna do about it?" I ask and looked then went over to the couch. I sit down and sighed. "I'm getting treated like a kid by my own friends and family….." Raven sits down and sighed. "How long should it be before you are able to skate?" I sighed and rested my head on Raven's shoulder. "At least a week or two." Raven looked over at me and sighed. "It's all my fault." I sighed and looked over. "No it's not so calm down." I look up at Raven and I quickly kiss him on the cheek. "Please stop fretting about it." Raven looked over and sighed. He hugged me for a while and sighed. "You are a stubborn one." I quietly listened and sighed. "But you still don't leave do you?" Raven nods and rests his chin on my head. We just sit in the silence for a few minutes and it was peaceful. Tilt my head up and yawned. "Are we just gonna sit here all day?" Raven thinks for a few minutes and sighed. "And where would we go?" I looked at him and said, "Well we could go out and shop?" Raven looked at me like I was crazy, " _Shopping?!_ " I grinned, "Are you scared to?" Raven turns his head a bit red and said, "No. I mean- maybe we can do something _other_ that shopping." I poked him, "Honestly you are such a baby when it comes to shopping. Who picks out your clothing?" Raven turns his head back to me, "I do." I rolled my eyes, "Then you have to enjoy shopping. Other than that I would believe your coach does." Raven looked at me, "I make my own outfits and I do go shopping, I just hate doing it." I grinned again, "Well then I'll shop for you!" Raven cries out, "No! I hate shopping! Dia!" I look over and laughed. I quickly get up and dragged Raven out.

As we walked down the streets I glanced around curiously. It was slightly cold as we walked. The cold nipped at my ears turning them slightly red. Raven leans down and blows some hot air into my ears and I jumped, "Raven!" I turned red and he grins. I lightly hit him in the stomach and he laughs. "Oh come on it was funny!" I was a bit upset as I looked over. "NO IT WASN'T!" I slightly yell at him and I heard a coughing noise. I looked over and I notice, Aaron, Nico, Yuri, and Victor and I turn instantly red. "This isn't what it looks like!" Nico sighed and looked away. Aaron looked at Nico and frowns, "Something bothering you?" Nico made a tsking noise and pockets his hands, "No." I frowned and Raven wraps his arm around me and I shoved him away, "Aww you are much too cute!" Raven says to me and I turned even more red. Aaron cleared his throat and said, "Any way, why the heck are you two out and about?" He looked at me and Raven and I said, "Umm because being at home is suffocating?" Victor looked at Yuri before says, "I agree! Cozy homes can be a bit too much. Oh Yuri look at that poodle!" He shoves his bags into his husband's arms and disappears after a labradoodle. Yuri looks at me and says, "Honestly Dia, you and Victor could be friends, you guys have similar personalities." He turns and hurries after his spouse and Nico snorted, "Why am I surrounded by another gay couple?" Aaron grabs his boyfriend and said, "Because we can learn from them you know!" Raven coughs and said, "If you guys are like done… I am gonna go… you know…" I looked over and grabbed him by the arm. "Yeah... No..." Raven looked over at me and sighed. "Fine darling…" Aaron coughs, "Okay!" He turns to Nico and says, "Can we go-" He paused and pulls out his ringing phone and says, "Hello Victor… yes… Victor you turn at the stop light to cross into the store… You are right there! Turn around- glad I could help." He pockets it and says, "Any way, Nico we should go." Nico looks at him and sighed, "I guess you are right." He turns and strolled after Aaron and I smiled. "Now we can shop!" I looked away from them and sighed. "Let's just go back to watch some movies…." Raven nods happily and we walk back to Raven's place.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 - Star**

William looks at me and leans over and says, "Honestly I think you should turn this into a triple salchow." I looked at my notepad and nodded. "I dunno if Crysta would let me though. I am not that skilled." He snorted, "Says you, you are the juniors champion." He leans back and Crysta came down the stairs and groans, "Can someone grab me a heating pad?" William got up and she sat down on the armchair and sighed. I looked at her and says, "You know you don't have to keep your "ok" act up when Dia and your husband is around. You are getting noticeable." Crysta looked at me and said, "I don't want them to worry, and that side of the family is hard to let pains and scraps go easily." I dry spit, "Says the motherly one." Crysta closed her eyes and William comes back with a heating pad and hands it to her. Crysta says a thanks and plugs it in and placed it on her back and she looked at me, "What about this triple salchow?" I looked at William and he says, "It will give her more points and I know she can do it." Crysta gave a sharp breath and shook her head, "I don't want her to get injured if it's a possibility." William stood up and growls, "She can do it and I know she is capable of doing one. I saw her do it when we were practicing!" The door shuts and Arthur walks over and looks at his wife and stared at her. Crysta looked back at him and smiles weakly. "You are getting that much pain?" Arthur says dryly. Crysta turns her head away and huffed, "No. It just eases the dull pains I have." Arthur crouches down and picks her up and hauled her upstairs and I hear their door shut and a run of water upstairs. William hissed and sat back down and huffed, "Your aunt is complicated."

* * *

"Yuri! Come snuggle with me!" Victor yells and I hear Yuri scream, "No!" I cringed as there was pounding from upstairs and a crash and William comes back in from outside with a bunch of shopping bags and he sighed, "They have the most weirdest relationship I have ever seen." William says and sets down the bags and I hear another crash. Crysta comes down the stairs in a robe and crossed her arms, "Star dear, do you mind dealing with those two? Akira can't sleep." I nodded and run upstairs and barged into the guest bedroom and yell, "SHUT UP!" Yuri and Victor were on the bed and Yuri slides off and flops onto the floor. Victor waves at me, "Why hello Star!" Yuri stood up and dusted himself off and walks out of the room. "Yuri! Come back!" Victor yells and Yuri responds with his signature scream of a, "NO!" Victor looks at me and smiles, "Oh don't worry I was just chasing him because he didn't want to snuggle!" I shook my head and Akira whines from outside, "Star! Can you read me a story or something?" I opened the door and picked him up and walked downstairs.

Crysta was on the couch and she stood up and took him from me and says, "Akira, you should be sleeping." Her son pats her shoulder and says, "I couldn't sleep." Crysta opens her mouth but she gets cut off by her husband roaring yell, " _Where is Dia?!"_ Crysta stood up as Arthur ran down the stairs and puts on he trench coat and opens the door and he stops. "Hey Arthur!" Dia smiles and pushed her way in and Arthur shuts the door and glares at her, "Where have you been?" Dia waves him off and picks up the toddling Akira and pats his head, "I went out for a walk, why?" Arthur looked at his watch, "A three hour walk?!" Dia nods, "I went to the park and downtown, it was fun, I even ran into Yuri and Victor." Makkachin walks over to Arthur and sat down and grins. Arthur growls and grabs Dia and says, "Look at me Dia, you can't do this! I told you to stay home and rest!" Dia growls back and says, "Arthur…. you aren't my mother nor father…. They can tell me what to do or what I can't do!" Dia storms up to her room with tears streaming down her cheeks. Arthur yells and runs after her and Crysta sniffles and bawls. Akira cries because his mom is crying and Rey comes in from outside and stares at them, "Uh…" I stood there and covered my ears and William walks over to Rey and leads him to the kitchen. Crysta wipes her eyes and says, "Damn these hormones!" She grabs a kleenex and wipes them and Akira whines, "Mom! Papa is mad!" Crysta nods, "I know, he will be fine, just be a big boy and go to your brother ok?" Akira hopes down and walks into the kitchen saying, "Rey! Momma wants me to talk to you!"

* * *

A month has passed since the whole break down with the family and I was ready from my competition. Crysta growls as she tries to put on her coat, "Arthur! Can you get me my purse?" Arthur pokes his head down the stairs and looks at her, "Um yeah, and boy, we have to get you a new trench coat." Crysta snorted, "Well duh!" She looks at me and said, "Star hon, do you have your skates and uniform?" I nodded and Arthur hands her purse and her pass and she puts it on her neck and looks at him and smiles, "They will do great mmkay?" Arthur snorted and says, "I know Star will but I dunno about Dia." His sister comes down the stairs and storms out of the door and slams it shut. "Fff, hon. You could of kept that to yourself," Crysta kisses him and exits out of the house and I followed her.

"Rey!" Dia yells and Rey looks out of the car and frowns, "Yeah?" Rey asks and Dia shouts, "Have you seen where Akira put my skates? I asked him to watch them and now they are gone!" Rey disappears into the car once more and then pokes his head back out, "Akira has them inside the car." Dia nods and hops into the car. Crysta had a bit of trouble getting in and Arthur had to boost her up. "Gah!" Crysta cries while we were driving and shouted, "I hate being pregnant!" Rey snorted and Crysta gave him a death stare. "Star, I'm gonna drop you off with… Dia… and you rush in ok? Crysta and I are gonna be a bit late, but we will be there for your routines." I nodded and Dia huffed, "Ok."

The building was packed with people and Dia and I wormed our way to the register to draw our spot. Dia drew 3rd and I drew 7th. "Star!" I turned and saw Nico coming over and a few news crew followed him. Nico looked annoyed and he smiles at me, "What did you draw?" I holded up my number and he laughed, "Last? Wow you are lucky, I got first, William got second." There was a gasp and Nico turns and Victor and Yuri walked over to us, "Hello!" I facepalm, "Why are you here?" Dia asks and Yuri groans, "I wanted to support you guys!" He holds up his Makkachin kleenex box and barked. Yuri pulls his husband passed the flashing cameras and they swarmed after them. Nico whistled, "Good! I hate cameras!" He turns back to me and smiles, "Good luck ok?" He walks away and Aaron smiles at us before following his boyfriend out.

* * *

"Nico Morgenstar skating first. He is dancing Star Sky." says the announcer and I sat down and looked at him. "Oh god oh god!" a few girls scream and I snorted. The music starts and Nico flew gracefully across the ice and he does and a amazing footwork and did a pancake spin and turns it into a upright leg spin and jumped into a triple axel into a quadruple salchow. The crowd roared and I got nerves kicking up. Dia stares at her hands and say, "I can't watch." I agreed with her but the audience was mesmerized.

* * *

"Now skating, number 3, Dia Monroe!" Dia quickly take off on her right foot and she spin three times before landing back on her right foot. She quickly go into her next movement a triple Salchow. Dia starts on the back inside edge and she make three rotations before landing on the back outside edge of her left foot and she swing her right leg out. She do a few luts and a flips before she ends with a biellmann spin and finished with a sit spin. Even though she rusty and wasn't in the best mood she still played it off perfectly as if nothing had happened in the past month. She looked free and unrestrained.

* * *

Nico skates onto the ice with William and a new face. Nico won first place as usual with a large gap between him and William. The new guy that got third was close behind William's score. Dia and I tied for fourth which was rare.

I was talking to other skaters and asked them how they were doing. "I did so bad on my salchow…" one girl said and Nico pats her shoulder, "Aww it's ok! You will do better next time!" He says and grins before getting swept away by Aaron and a few cameras. "Sheesh he is popular." Dia huffed. I smiled at her, "Well he is the world champion." Victor and Yuri whisper to me, "Might want to watch out…" Arthur runs over and grabs me and Dia and says, "Hospital, now!" We looked confused and were shoved into the car and we heard screams from Crysta.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 - Dia**

"What is going on?!" I yell and Arthur looked panicked, "Uhh. Hold on." He mutters to his wife and Rey shouts, "Mom's water broke!" Star and I looked at eachother and stared at at Crysta who was growling at herself, "Why did it have to be _now?!"_ Crysta grumbles and Arthur turns a corner in the direction of the hospital. "Um, isn't she due like in a week?" Star asks and Arthur says, "Yeah, I believe so…" He lane changes and turns another corner and panics a bit more, "We aren't going to make it Crysta!" His wife shouts, "I am not having a child in a car!" She looks at Akira who was dozing and then at Rey, "Good they don't look-" She cuts off and growls a bit more, "Arthur turn here, it's quicker." Arthur turns as he was told and I sighed, "Hey Star, I been thinking of names actually." Star turns her head and says, "What are they?" I smiled and said, "I have a few like maybe Hope, Everleigh, Ivy, Audry, Scarlett, or Paris if it's a girl. If I may add is probably a high chance." Crysta shouts and says, "Names later girls, we're are here." Arthur climbs out of the car and helps Crysta out and shouts, "Star, Dia. meet us in the room." They run off and I frowned. Star grabs me and the two boys and drags us to the waiting room. Raven and William come up with Nico and Aaron behind them. "What's going on? We heard that Crysta is in the hospital." I look over at Raven and he sits down next to me. I look about ready to cry and he sighs. "Hey… it's going to be okay." I slowly calm down and nod. "I hope so…."

After a while we hear a crying noise and I looked over at everyone. I quickly hug Nico and Star still a bit emotional. A doctor comes out and looks over, "You can visit the patient now." Star and Nico quickly run in excitedly. William follows in and Aaron looks over. "Take a few minutes to calm her down." He points at me before heading in. I stick my tongue out as he leaves and I look back. Raven looks over at me and sighs, "You're acting like a child Dia." I cough and looked over. "Is there a problem with that?" He laughs and looks over, "Just a tiny bit, I can't be dating a child." I puff my cheeks and start to pout. "Okay okay…. you are fine!" I look over at the slightly tired Raven. He hands me a bag and sighed. "You are still in your skating outfit…" I look down and noticed my bright red outfit which the bottom half was a bit smaller than I normally like. I sighed and looked up. "What about it?" He pushed the bag into my hands and sighed. "Just please go change out of it…You don't need to be looking like that in a hospital with a a lot of wanderers." I laughed and pinched Raven in the cheek. "You just don't want competition do you?" He moves away and into the room.

I quickly rush over to the bathroom to change. I pull out a long pair of black sweatpants and a grey tee shirt with a black jacket. These clothes were bigger than me so I figured Raven just grabbed some extra stuff of his. I softly laughed and changed, then I tied my hair up before walking back to the others. When I got in I looked over at Raven and sighed. I placed the bag on one of the chairs and I looked over at Star and my brother with a tiny child. "So boy or girl?" Arthur looked at me and says, "It's a girl." Crysta was sleeping on the bed and Akira was placed next to her dozing also. Rey huffed, "About time I get a sister." I poked his cheek and said, "And I finally get a niece instead of snotty nephews." Rey blushed and says, "Well then." He turns his head away and Star smiles, "They named her Paris!" I smiled and laughed. "So you took my idea then." Arthur smiles, "It was a sweet name and Crysta said Paris before falling asleep so, I guess the name stuck." I looked over at Crysta who was peacefully sleeping and looked not stressed for once. "I am the better one at picking names." Arthur looked over at me and sighed. "Where did the clothes come from?" I looked over and frowned. "Does it matter? I don't need to be showing myself off in a hospital." My brother remains silent but frowns. He looks at me and sighed. "Just go back home and grab one of the infant carriers from the attic." I nod and quickly turn away. I looked at Raven and he sighed as I walked out.

As I walked outside I grabbed my keys and walked to my car. I feel a hand on my shoulder and I grabbed it and flipped the person over. I looked down and noticed Raven. "Oh… I'm sorry." I quickly let get and help Raven up. He stretches and sighed. "I forgot you can do that….." I nod and looked over. I quickly walked over and wrapped my arms around his stomach. "I'm sorry are you okay?" Raven slightly coughs but sighed. "Yeah I'm good." He walks over to the passenger side of the car as I get in my car. "What are you doing?" He chuckled and looked over. "Obviously I'm gonna help you." I sighed and turn the car on then we drove back to the house. The drive back was really tired but we quickly got the stuff then went back.


	12. Author's Message

**SO sorry I haven't updated this in so long, I am working on other stories, please be patient with me and my assistant writer. We have so many stories we write that it kind of gets hectic. I mean like yay us! 40 stories!**

 **\- Shirona Lucchesi**


	13. Chapter 11 - Preview

**Here is a snip-it of the chapter if you guys are ancy. I purposely left it at only this portion because I am that rude!  
Chapter 11 - Star**

I looked at my aunt and said, "I think Paris is going to be a fine child. Probably much more behaved than her elder brothers." I grinned and Rey looked at me and scowled before turning his head back to his dad and said, "I'm going to take Akira out ok?" Arthur sighed and said ,"Very well, just don't stray too far ok?" Rey nodded and picked up his brother and they exited the room. Arthur sighed again and looked at Crysta and said, "Something is going on with those two that I do not know of… it's irritating me." Crysta looked at her husband and said, "Well… they are brothers." Her husband snorted, "No duh, I ment far more than just kinship." I clasped my mouth and looked any and scuffed my foot. Arthur's gaze settled on me and I wheezed, "What were they doing _Star?_ " I looked at him and smiled, "Nothing much, I might of saw Akira and Rey kissing?" Arthur facepalmed and said, "I need to talk to Rey about boundaries again."


End file.
